1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to dental appliances, and more particularly to an apparatus for deflecting the tongue, aspirating liquids, and maintaining the patient's mouth in an open position during oral surgery and other dental procedures.
2. Description of the Background Art
A common problem for dentists and dental hygienists performing surgery and other dental procedures is the removal of saliva generated by the patient, removal of water used to cool high speed drills, and removal of water and other liquids used in connection with certain procedures. During most of these procedures, the dentist, dental assistant, or hygienist must manually place a suction tube in the patient's mouth for aspiration of liquids. And, in order to achieve proper and efficient aspiration, it is often necessary to hold the suction tube in place or to move it around in a vacuuming motion.
In addition, it is often necessary for the dentist or dental assistant to deflect the patient's tongue away from the area in which work is being performed. And, during the time that the procedure is being performed, the patient undergoes stress in an effort to keep his or her mouth in an open position.
As a result, the work space inside the mouth is reduced or otherwise encumbered by the various dental appliances being used by the dentist and the dental assistant. In addition, the patient's jaw muscles become tense and it be difficult for the patient to maintain the mouth in an open position.
Various devices have been developed to assist the dentist while performing dental procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,057 issued to Dyfvermark on Dec. 4, 1990, discloses a bite block having an aperture for insertion of a suction nozzle associated with an aspiration device. However, this particular device is not suited for use by patients who are missing teeth and cannot effectively clamp the bite block in place and, furthermore, does not provide for deflecting the tongue away from the work area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,642 issued to Zorovich on May 24, 1977, discloses a bite block coupled to an hour-glass shaped shield having a system of suction channels. This device, however, does not deflect the tongue, greatly restricts the dentist's work area, and requires external control of the level of suction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,333 issued to Erickson on Dec. 9, 1975, discloses a bite block with left and right tongue guards and a series of channels which communicate with an evacuation tube. This device, however, cannot be held in place where a patient has several missing teeth, cannot be easily installed and removed in the mouth, and is difficult to use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,122 issued to Erickson on May 21, 1963, discloses a receptacle for placement in one side of the mouth, and has apertures and drains for aspirating fluids. This device, however, is best suited for a reclining patient and severely limits the dentist's work space.
Thus described have been devices which are independent of the handpiece used by the dentist. However, various tongue deflectors and shields can be found as attachments for a handpiece. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,118 issued to Waters on Sep. 26, 1911, discloses a handpiece mounted shield having slotted receptacles to allow the position of the shield to be changed for working on either side of the mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,571 issued to Abbott on Jul. 15, 1913, discloses a handpiece mounted shield which can be rotated from side to side. U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,269 issued to Francis on Mar. 9, 1954, discloses a tongue deflector for mounting to the head of a dental handpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,722 issued Wilen on Jan. 24, 1956, discloses a spoon-shaped tongue deflector and shield for attachment to a dental handpiece which has a tube for carrying a water spray. U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,013 issued to Wowra on Feb. 9, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,933 issued to Terranova on Nov. 25, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,122 issued to Samphere on Aug. 31, 1915; and U.S. Pat. No. 594,952 issued to Hoyer on Dec. 7, 1987, all disclose variously styled tongue and cheek shields for attachment to a dental handpiece.
In addition to the deficiencies previously described, none of these devices provides a viable solution to deflecting the tongue, aspirating liquids, and maintaining the mouth in an open position while, at the same time, maximizing the unencumbered work area for the dentist as well as providing control of the level of suction. Ideally, a single dental appliance would provide for deflecting the tongue, aspirating liquids with variable suction level, and maintaining the patient's mouth in an open position. None of the devices heretofore developed, however, meets the existing need for such a device. The present invention satisfies that need.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged e duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.